The present invention is concerned with providing a camera system enabling a viewer to simultaneously see at least two different fields of view.
A primary utilization of such a camera system is with a closed circuit television camera such as utilized for surveillance purposes in stores and hotels. The purpose of the system is to enable the viewer to simultaneously maintain under surveillance at least two different locations. Such a system is of particular use where it is desired to maintain surveillance over any actions occurring with a hallway in either direction from the location of the camera.
In most conventional systems which are available today, in order to provide any type of surveillance, it is necessary for the camera itself to physically scan the area. For this purpose, the camera is rotated through the desired scanning angle. Typically, a camera is placed against the wall with the camera rotating back and forth along a fixed path.